


Why Drunk Driving is Never a Good Idea

by LittleMissReadsTooMuch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Drunk Driving, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, POV First Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissReadsTooMuch/pseuds/LittleMissReadsTooMuch
Summary: “Well, isn’t this a nice change of scenery.”I levelled my friend with a flat look, a headache pounding like a bass drum in my skull, “We’re in a jail cell, Jason.”“I was being sarcastic, Percy.”Neither of us really meant to end up here. Of course, being the two idiots that we are, we should have expected it after doing something so stupid…In which Jason and Percy get arrested for drunk driving.
Relationships: Jason Grace & Percy Jackson
Kudos: 13





	Why Drunk Driving is Never a Good Idea

“Well, isn’t this a nice change of scenery.”

I levelled my friend with a flat look, a headache pounding like a bass drum in my skull, “We’re in a jail cell, Jason.”

“I was being sarcastic, Percy.”

Neither of us really meant to end up here. Of course, being the two idiots that we are, we should have expected it after doing something so stupid…

It happened at a High School party. That’s where teenagers usually do stupid things, or where the stories of teenager’s doing stupid things usually start.At least, that’s the case for me and my buddy Jason.

It was the first party of the year. One of those parties where the person throwing it is one of the nicer popular kids so everyone is invited instead of just the cheerleader’s and the jocks that enjoy shoving people like me into lockers.

Of course, the house was completely packed by the time Jason and I got there. Everyone was already drunk or just tipsy enough to start acting like an idiot. Soon enough, after a bit of peer pressure, we were just the same as them. We partied for what seemed like hours, which it probably was. We danced to the blaring music, played drinking games with people that usually would never even think about talking to us if they were sober, and cheered until our voices were hoarse.

Eventually, Jason and I ventured off to the garage where we found one what we thought was one of the coolest cars we’ve ever seen.

You know those tiny, drivable cars that parents get their kids so they can “practice driving” before they have to start driving when they’re older? Yeah, that’s what it was, except it was bright pink and had big barbie stickers decorating the side of it.

In our defense, we were really, really drunk.

So, like the two drunk idiots we were, the both of us climbed into that tiny, pink car that buckled under our weight. It took a bit of maneuvering, but soon enough, with me at the wheel and Jason sitting in the back, the two of us were rolling down the street at 3.5 miles per hour.

Somewhere in our dumb, drunk minds we thought this was the most hilarious thing in the world, which I guess it was. Two seventeen-year-old guys driving a tiny, pink toy car down the street could be one of the most ridiculous things anyone could ever witness. But it was only funny until we ran straight into the police officer that was patrolling the neighborhood that night.

And by ran into, I really mean _we literally an him over._

That’s right, we ran over a member of the NYPD in a toy car going 3.5 miles per hour, while being completely drunk off our asses. His partner definitely wasn’t impressed.

So, as the officer we ran over got over his initial shock and nursed his sprained ankle, his partner dragged us out of the car for questioning and the field drunk test, which we failed.

She took out her notepad and levelled us with a look, “Your names?”

I looked over at Jason, “Don’t tell them, Jason, they could take us to jail.” Apparently, I said that too loud, because the officer rolled her eyes and wrote down Jason’s name.

“Damn it Percy! You just blew our cover!”

The officer questioning us shared an exasperated look with her partner before writing down my name and taking both of our arms, “We’re taking you into the station. Since you two idiots are minors you’ll be in a holding cell until your parents come to pick you up.”

…And that is how Jason and I ended up here, in a jail cell with two horrible headaches pounding behind our eyes.


End file.
